


Tall, Hot Chocolate

by triscilie



Series: Knb Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine is a shameless flirt and Kise is a hot customer. <br/>“Good morning! I just need one tall, hot chocolate please.”<br/>“Oh, so you just want to order me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Hot Chocolate

“Oi, Bakagami.”

Kagami scowled when Aomine dug into the back of his arm with his elbows, almost making him spill the scalding cappuccino all over his body. He shot a glare back at his co-worker, “Watch it dumbass, unless you want me to spill this coffee on your face!”

“Oh shut up, look at the customer that just walked in.” Aomine eagerly muttered before turning away with a forced smile to hand out a coffee to a businessman. When he noticed Kagami ignoring him he whispered, “C’mon man he’s hot.”

Kagami seemed more interested, working at a café had few perks but one of them was definitely checking out any of the attractive clienteles that walked in. He glanced up pretending to look for the whipped cream and found exactly who Aomine was referring to.

A tall blond was standing in line with a phone propped up against his ear using his shoulder. Handsome, perfect smile, lean body…yup, definitely Aomine’s guy.

“Not…bad,” Kagami muttered, drizzling chocolate syrup over the whipped cream. Aomine scoffed from the other side of their small work area.

“Not bad? Are you kidding me, he looks like a freakin model…hey dibs!” The navy haired teen called out seriously. Kagami shook his head.

“Whatever, go for it.”

Aomine rushed to the cash registrar, pushing aside his grumpy green haired co-worker. He usually hated registrar, interacting with idiot customers was the worst part of the job. But getting to talk to that smiling blond was definitely worth the five orders of Venti, Non-Fat, No Foam, No water, 6 pump, extra hot, chai tea lattes and the other similarly ridiculous orders.

When the blond got to the counter he sent Aomine a bright smile and breath of relief escaped, also a bit of awe at how beautiful that smile was. “Good morning! I just need one tall, hot chocolate please.”

Aomine blinked for a moment at the request before a shit eating grin grew on his face, “Oh, so you just want to order me?”

The blond’s eyes widened dramatically, his mouth half open trying to form a response but failing. Aomine just smirked confidently, winking at the unresponsive blond before reaching out to fill a cup with hot chocolate.

The blond’s face had flushed a nice shade of red before reaching into his bag and fumbling for some money. By the time he got it out Aomine had already offered him the hot chocolate.

“Thanks,” the blond coughed lowly paying for the chocolate and avoiding eye contact.

“Oi, don’t look so disappointed, my number is written on the sleeve.” Aomine said smugly pointing at the cup in the other teen’s hand. “Two for one on the tall, hot chocolates.”

The blond turned the cup to see that Aomine had indeed scribbled his phone number on the sleeve with a winky face. He looked back up to meet Aomine’s eyes before shrugging and sending Aomine a smirk over the rim of the cup. “Better get my money’s worth.”


End file.
